I love you to death
by delusaedisillusa
Summary: In which Cersei and Jaime starts again or better in which Jaime has Cersei for his eyes only


Daenerys could have killed them, Tyrion could have killed them...but they didn't and they both lived.

Surely Casterly Rock was lost forever, so were the Iron Throne and Westeros, Myrcella and Tommen dead...but he had Cersei, and only that mattered.

Cersei hadn't shared his opinion, she had been hysterical since her children's death and her shattered legs couldn't carry her anymore, but Tyrion could have done worse and he didn't ask for Cersei's percussion, some overzealous bastard did, but again she was alive and he would never let her go.

He had been lost, after learning of her infidelity, he had wished for her death. No, he had wished to kill her, to destroy her beautiful face, to rape her till her death, afterward he would had kill himself.

Death would wash her from her sin.

Death would purificate their love.

After escaping from death, as he discovered that every woman was a lying betrayer, beautiful and ugly alike, he decided that he had to take her and treat like a woman seemed to be treated; like his father would have done.

White walkers, dragons, battles around him, but all this didn't touch him.

His place was by Cersei.

Once again he was welcomed by the news of his children death, but after seeing so many killed children, it didn't shock him, her short blond curls disturbed him more than Myrcella's and Tommen's demise, more than her crippled legs.

Seeing her broken and unable to walk didn't managed to calm his rage toward her, but he discovered the need to hurt and to be tender could both live in him.

She had been a crying hysteric mess, pale and way too thin.

Still, she was the most beautiful woman in the world and he had wanted her.

Tyrion had obtained the Rock and the right to safe his siblings life.

He gave them gold, promise of more gold and a house in Lys.

The Lannister twins weren't wanted in Westeros.

The death of Tommen and Myrcella seemed to have devastated his little brother, who hadn't want anymore revenge.

This is how he took the alternatively weeping and screaming Cersei to their new home.

The house was huge, well kept and with enough servants.

Despite the servants, he was the one who bathed and dressed his sister.

His sister had ceased to cry exclusively, but her bitter nagging, her angry outbursts were just as annoying.

She blamed him for everything awful that happened to her. Her walk of penitence, the death of her children, her crippled legs…

He couldn't think about her walk, without boiling with rage, she naked for all to see, just the thoughts made him furious.

There were alone, just the two of them, like it was meant to be.

The never ending crying had almost drowned her, but after a while she seemed to want to move on, maybe because of the child she was carrying.

But history wouldn't repeat herself.

He would make sure of this.

Tommen was dead, Myrcella was dead.

Tyrion couldn't forget the events of one of the worst day of his life …

Ten summer has passed ten summers as the hand of the queen.

He decided he could take a vacation, it had been so long since seeing Jaime for the last time.

He would have to see her again too, he dreaded to see her again, he was afraid.

Lord Tyrion Lannister the Hand of the queen, one of the richest and most powerful men in the seven Kingdoms, a dragon rider a hero of the war, the Imp, the Kinslayer, the demon monkey...he had so many names, he couldn't recall them all.

This man was afraid to see the face of his exiled older sister.

A face that haunted him.

Now after planning the details of the journey he dreamed every night of the day Tommen and Myrcella had died.

He couldn't help himself, his eyes were being drained to her, he had waited for her screams, insults, hate...but Cersei's eyes had been dry, her posture almost calm, sitting in her wheelchair, but looking even more tall than ever.

She had looked at the queen and the young Griff, the boy had cried and screamed, he had fallen hard for Myrcella, then she had looked at him "Gold shall be their crowns and gold their shrouds...come valonqar…" her whispering voice resonated in the silence.

Valonqar...little brother, Cersei had never called him so.


End file.
